Undercom F.Sans
Backstory "F.Sans" stands for "Fell Sans" meaning he is not the only Sans to exist in this AU. Fell Sans got teleport'ed to the "Original Timeline" right before his world got destroyed by Error Sans. According to his talk with Classic Sans, he was in the middle of Royal Guard training with Fell Papyrus when he thought was Classic Frisk waving him over behind his house. Upon investigating, he saw nothing but a portal. Fell Papyrus, being annoyed that Fell Sans wandered away, shoved Fell Sans into the portal. Fell Papyrus ran after him to beat him up some more, but ended up running into the portal as well. The two showed up in the middle of the Barrier Forest. Classic Sans and Classic Papyrus were mid patrol when they saw them enter. Apparently, almost all the monsters from Underfell were also teleport'ed to the original timeline. Soon after they arrived in the original timeline, Error Sans completely destroyed the Underfell AU. After some convincing, Fell Sans/Pap moved into the Advent Training Blacksite. Soon after, Fell Frisk and Fell Chara were located, and after a small hassle, both of then went to the Undertale settlement and plans for the Underfell settlement were made. Fell Sans now acts as some extra muscle for Advent, springing into action whenever he hears about any of his friends being in danger. Appearance Fell Sans's appearance is the same as it is in Underfell. Black hoodie and shorts, red undershirt, and red/white shoes. He also had yellow stripes running down the sides of his shorts and hoodie. Personality Fell Sans's personality changed a lot before he got teleport'ed. Right before it happened, Fell Frisk was finishing a Pacifist run, and it was not the first time either. Fell Sans was really annoyed with Frisk, but this time felt kinda reluctant to fight her, because he know he's never be able to win because Frisk is just so dame stubborn to fight. The fight stared as normal, but Frisk managed to wear him down, and because Sans was already reluctant, it was easier this time. Sans then finally expressed his true feelings of not caring about the Kill or Be Killed rule anymore after so many years, and the two soon developed a friendship that lead into a relationship. Sans is now nicer, but still is really lazy and will only act if his friends are involved. Relationships * Fell Frisk - Fell Sans and Fell Frisk are engaged, therefore Fell sans would do anything to keep Fell Frisk safe. * Classic Monsters - Fell Sans treats the Classic Monsters like friends. * Horrortale Monsters - Although Fell Sans is unsure of Horror Sans, he still treats the Horror Monsters as friends. * Jax Sunstrider - Jax and Fell Sans are friends, although they have not talked a lot. * Kayla Taylor - Fell Sans seems to be one of the few people Kayla actually likes talking too. * Jet Sunstrider - After Jet shot Fell Frisk, Fell Sans would like nothing more then to tear Jet's soul out of his chest and crush it with his bare hands. Trivia/details/Jet Sunstrider's notes * It may seem weird to have a human and skeleton dating, but in Underfell, Fell Frisk is not only a girl, but is 18. This will be explained more on her own page.